kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Wolf vs Wulf
: Sitting in a cozy bar, nice and warm despite being on a wooden stool. I looked towards the palm of my hand, staring at the silver coin at the center. Flipping it for one simple second, landing simply upon my palm. : An inscription, written by my father as he gave it to me; or should I say my mother gave it to me, which she recieved it from my father. The inscription was split into two halves, it was read as "Don't Give Up" on one side while "Never Surrender" was on the other. : Still staring at it as I flipped this coin a second time. The thought that this coin alone hilariously burdens me is actually embarassing. Just simply looking at it, increasing the weight. : Witness a young woman noticing me, pretty much a glare. Not really the kind that would say "I can't trust you" but more or less the kind that will say "Who are you?" : I smiled at her, the face itself shifted the balance between her shoulders, she sensed a relaxing aura surrounding me. She came closer, walking towards the spot that I now sit. : "Why, hello" : She said so calmly without a drop of hesitation, basically throwing those words out as an equivelent to a leap of faith. Joining my stare towards the treasured silver coin that I still hold at this moment. : "Sup" : My only reply within that moment, not the last word to come out of my mouth though as we have only just begun our conversation. : The thoughts I had about her in a weird instant was curiousity. Her hair was blackish brown to the point where the shadows covering it up could confuse many to believe that its true color was either black or brown; never both. Her clothing was color pitch-dark within contrast to her near pale skin. : "What do you have in your hand there?" : "Just belonging, nothing special to you" : Getting a sharp view of my trinket, a view that I slightly noticed about her after I said such words. Continuing on... : "Nice" : "Thank you, it was my dads... you could say a momento" : "How sad, when did you lose him?" : "I don't know, haven't even met him before" : "You never knew him... I'm so sorry" : "Its fine" : Remembering my past as some white haired boy with a sensitive heart was a lot more troubling than any coin. Despite just talking about my ill known father, the thoughts of the past came at me like an ocean's tidal wave. : This young and attractive woman that was just now talking to me had kept on staring, trying so hard and all her best within limit just to read my mind; despite the immense difficulty. : Our little heart warming moment was rudely interrupted by a scream, the high pitched screaming of a little girl coming from outside this building; through the door that led towards the air. Running through that door, it was indeed a little girl, one that wore a red hood. : That youngling was hooked by some sort of vein based tendril, incinerating her completly in black flame. This was unusual. : "What the hell? : I said as thy caught a mere glimpse of something new even to me, even though my blue eyes have seen alot. The sight was something that incouraged me greatly to put my silver coin inside my black coat's inner pocket; a hammerspace if you will. : All I needed to do now was to pick up my black western hat, and then put my hand on to the handle of my katana short sword.